1531577
'CO-ORDINATED APPROACH OF TEACHING OF TEACHING SOCIAL ' This is one of the approaches of teaching where a group of teachers work together and co-operate with each other in order to help a group of students of any age. Teachers set goals for the course and plan the syllabus, and prepare the lesson plan individually and teach the students and evaluate them collectively.The team of teachers set the sequence of the topic and also provide materials that are required.The teachers have the freedom to give their own interpretations of the material and use their own teaching style or methods. This approach of teaching provides an opportunity for more interaction between the teachers and the students. The beauty of this method is teachers evaluate the students on their achievements of the teaching goals and the students evaluate the teachers on their proficiency. Here both the faculty and the students share responsibility and take initiative. the content is presented in a more interesting and clear manner. The students develop democratic participation and fulfill common expectation and cognitive ability also grows. This approach is very useful because students interact with the teachers and acquire knowledge from different teachers. the advantage is Bloom's and Anderson's Cognitive Taxanomy can be achieved. This method of teaching is very beneficiary for the teachers where they can also develop or learn interpersonal skills, like conflict resolution and try to clarify the individual differences among them. There is also scope for mutual interdependence. Extra care and attention is given to the weak students. Advantages of Coordinated Approach a) The team takes away the burden of teaching and boots morale. Most of the student teacher personality problems are reduced in the presence of another teacher in the class. b) In case of emergency one of the team member can attend to the problem and the class can go on with the help of the other teachers. c) Every teacher play a role in decision making which boosts their self confidence and the quality of teaching and learning also is improved because of which their self esteem and happiness grows. d) Team work improves the quality of teaching because various experts approach the same topic in different angle. Disadvantages of Coordinated Approach a) Coordinated approach is not always successful because some teachers are rigid by nature and may be used to single method of teaching. Some teachers simply dislike the presence of the other teacher in the team. b) Some teachers also fear to risk humiliation and discouragement at possible failure.They also fear that they will be expected to do more for the same salary. c) This approach makes more demand on time and energy.Team members must arrange time for planning and evaluations which has to be mutually agreed by all. d) Opposition may also come from the students' parents and administrators who disagree or resist change of any sort. Too much variety may hinder habit formation. In this approach teachers' strengths are combined and their weaknesses are remedied. poor teachers are observed, critiqued and improved by the teachers in the team in a supportive context. the evaluation done by the team of teachers will be more useful insightful and balanced than the introspection and self-evaluation of an individual teacher. Reference. Herbert Ward and Frank Roscoe, The Approach To Teaching, Cosmo Publication,2004 Lekha